I.Hate. Babysitters.
by Sho-chan
Summary: Rukawa POV. Rukawa's opinion of Sendoh as a child...*heh*


Title:I.Hate.Babysitters  
One-shot ficcy  
Author:Sho  
Warnings:Slight hints of shounen ai.  
Author's not:This is a AU fic and a Rukawa POV.   
Rukawa is a kindergarten kid in the fic.  
Disclaimer:Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me...no sueing...  
  
Rukawa POV  
  
I hate babysitters. Actually, i hate my babysitter. I'm not a baby anymore.   
Why on earth do i even need one? I'm five turning adult. (^^;;;) Mom and Dad should let me   
get more independent. I already am independent, and I don't rely on that   
babysitter. Definitely not.  
  
I'm Rukawa Kaede. People think i'm a silent boy who'll only talk when the   
sky crashes down on us. That's not true. I'm just...thinking. Thinking about  
my life...and other things. Don't you think that for a mind of a 5-year old   
i'm far more advanced?  
  
Actually, the more silent i am, the wiser i'll get. Someone said so in a   
book. It's 'So Much To Tell You'[1] by...i can't remember the author. There   
was this quote, 'When your mouth's open, you're not learning anything.'  
  
See? I'm well on my way to being the wisest person on Earth. Which is why   
i'm not talking, much. I want to get wiser. But i'm really talkative in my   
conscious mind, ain't i?  
  
Okay, now to talk about my babysitter. I don't like him. That smiley-faced   
*fruitcake*.  
  
"Ding dong~"  
That's the bell.   
"Kaede-chan! Open the door~"  
I roll my eyes. That's him. My babysitter. I still don't like it when he   
adds a 'chan' after my name. Hmph. He's lucky i even let him call me by my   
first name.  
  
I open the door and stare up at him. Did i tell you he's really tall? I   
always feel like some tiny midget when standing next to him. Another reason   
why i don't like him.   
  
He's never going to get a raise in his level of intelligence if he carries   
on living like that. He's always talking. And smiling. Which means his   
mouth's open. He's never getting any wiser.  
  
Dis i mention he was hentai? He's always bathing for me. He insists that i   
take off all my clothes(he says i get cleaner that way) but i never yield.   
And when i change into clean clothing, i have to chase him out of the   
bathroom. He soaps my body for me although i'm always slapping his hands   
away. His hands are large. Much larger than mine. Again i fell like some   
dwarf when compared to him.  
  
"Kaede-chan? What're you thing about?"  
"...None of your business."  
"Bad Kaede-chan,,,no being rude to someone older than you, like me!"  
"..."  
I turn and walk towards the kitchen. I needed a drink. He hurriedly overtook  
me and opened the fridge door before taking out a small carton of milk. He   
passed it to me saying "Milk is good for little kids like you." The he   
smiles one of those irritating smiles again. I accept the milk silently. I'm  
no kid!  
  
That smiling *fruitcake* dares to call me a little kid! I don't like him and   
i probably never will.  
  
I have to put up with him everyday for 4 hours, until my Mom comes back. My   
dad comes back slightly later. On Fridays, my mother works overtime, so he   
stays for an extra hour. Which is why Fridays are never my favourites.  
  
Saturdays are my favourite though. I only see him for 2 hours, cos' my   
mother comes back early from work and takes me out for dinner after meeting   
up with my father.  
  
Today's Saturday. I'm glad. I'll just have to put up with him for another 30  
minutes. I hope my mother arrives early. By fifteen minutes. Or twenty.   
Maybe twenty-five. I hope.  
  
I sit on the couch, watching the basketball matches on the sport channel.   
He enters and sits beside me. "Kaede, can you understand what's happening   
in these matches?"  
I nod my head. I'm no idiot.   
He smiles widely before picking me up and sitting me on his lap. "Kaede-chan,  
smart boy!"  
I struggle to get out of his lap but he holds me down firmly. I give up.   
Another five minutes. My mom's not early today. I just hope she's not late.  
  
The door opens. My mother enters.   
"Ah, Sendoh-san, thank you for taking care of our Kaede"  
"It's my pleasure to be able to do so."  
"Well, i'll leave first with Kaede, you'll lock the doors when you leave   
won't you?"  
"Of course." He flashes my mother one of his grins again.  
  
"Okay then, Ja!"  
"Ja!"  
My mother puts me on the back-seat of the car and straps the safety belt   
firmly over my waist and shoulders.  
  
I see him at the doorsteps, waving at us. My mother and father wave back.   
Makes me wonder why they like him so much. By the way, didn't i mention that   
he's a fruitcake?  
  
The End  
  
[1]So Much to Tell You by Frank Marsden.   
A really good book.   
About a girl who's got anorexia of speech,   
and how she works to way to recovery with the help of   
the people she knows.  
  
C&C's please~  



End file.
